


that fire you ignited

by likeanchors



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeanchors/pseuds/likeanchors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>her veins are still thrumming with the thick bass as they leave the makeshift stage and louis’ half tempted to go over and push nick into the wall before snogging the bright red lipstick off nick’s lips.</p><p>in which louis is the female bass player for garage band one direction and nick grimshaw is gemma's annoying friend who's been frustrating louis for months now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that fire you ignited

**Author's Note:**

> lately all i can think about it genderswapped tomlinshaw. if that's not the hottest thing you've ever thought of then i don't know what is. and yes, it's all in lowercase. unfortunately it's artistic preference. thank you to scilla and kathy for encouraging me and to bekha for all the beautiful genderswapped tomlinshaw that added fuel to the fire.

 

louis knows she’s late for rehearsals but she finds it hard to care when her day has been just this side of horrific and it's not even lunchtime. london seems to shut down when the snow starts and the trains into the city centre are few and far between. already she’s been on a bus, the goddamn dlr and taken two different tube lines; her forty minute journey taking a grand total of two hours. it wouldn’t be so bad but louis' not yet eaten, she's ninety-percent sure she accidentally flashed an old lady at old street station, her phone battery is hovering in the red and her socks are wet from an apparent hole below the toe of her favourite pair of shoes.

 

“you’re late,” zayn snaps. 

 

holding in a heavy sigh, louis levels her with a glare and straps her bass over her shoulder. “in case you hadn’t noticed the trains are severely fucked today.”

 

“well if you didn’t live the arse end of nowhere you wouldn’t have these problems, sweetheart.”

 

louis’ eyes flash with ill-concealed fury, or at least she hopes they do before the words tumble out of her mouth, “don’t be a condescending twat, malik, it’s unbecoming. even on someone of your disgustingly good looks.” plucking at the g string, louis’ fingers work up to the e. “not all of us can afford to live central and still eat.”

 

from behind the drums louis can hear harry’s choked laughter and she shoots him a dirty look over her shoulder. “yeah, i’m talkin’ ‘bout you, styles. mummy and daddy aren’t paying my rent.”

 

“don’t be a bitch, lou.” harry mumbles.

 

flipping her long, light brown mane of hair over her shoulder, louis grits her teeth, incensed at being called a bitch and glares down at her bass guitar, slowly plucking out the solo chords from  _my generation,_ revelling in the momentary distraction of stepping into john entwistle’s shoes. she’s a little slow slipping down to the fifth fret on the a and it puts her off for a second until niall’s guitar picks up her slack. by the time they’re finished, liam's casual tinkering at the keys, harry’s half-hearted drums and zayn’s slow drawl of the lyrics almost sound like an old warped vinyl compared to niall and louis’ well timed, frenetic playing.

 

“what the fuck is this?”

 

the sudden halt of the instruments, but especially the screech of the niall’s fingers fumbling on the fret board, makes louis cringe. there’s nothing more that she hates in the world than the sharp sound, except maybe lukewarm coffee and wet socks, but even then, that’s a maybe.

 

glancing up, louis scowls at gemma and her annoying friend nick who’ve seemingly appeared from nowhere to interrupt band practice. 

 

“if this is how you play in front of a room full of people it’s no wonder you’re still playing in young Harold’s front room.” nick says, a wry smirk on her ruby red lips. frowning at the girl, louis has to tear her eyes away.

 

“piss off, nick,” harry says. there’s a clatter of cymbals and what might have been the snare drum falling. “what do you two want, anyway?”

 

when harry folds nick into a hug, louis throws a cursory look over her shoulder to see that the snare drum, high hat and crash cymbal have all fallen and are currently lying in discarded drum kit hell. for a brief moment louis wonders if that’s the reason why they’re still playing dumb little clubs where the only people in the audience are friends and people who’ve wandered in and look terrified when they notice there’s a live band.

 

“just wanted to double check where you idiots are playing tonight.” gemma says, pulling harry off of nick and into her own embrace.

 

louis offers gemma a small smile. she’s always liked harry’s older sister, not just because she’s unbearably gorgeous but also because she’s always the first one through the door when they have a gig.

 

“buffalo bar,” liam says, looking up from the scales he's playing on his keyboard. “it’s literally just by the station enterance.”

 

“so you two can make a quick get away when the heckling starts,” harry adds with a sly smile.

 

louis twangs out a heavy note that reverberates through the room, cocking an eyebrow when all eyes turn to her. “we’ve got a gig to prepare for.”

 

louis doesn’t miss the way nick’s eyes sweep the length of her body, and she most certainly doesn’t miss the way her eyes linger on her lips. licking them self-consciously louis crows inwards when she see’s nick swallow hard and forcibly look away. they’ve been playing this game for months now. coy glances and private smiles mixed in with the longer looks, ladened with unbridled want. louis can’t help but grin down at her bass, her fingers plucking and slapping the strings as she works her way into _these boots are made for walkin’_. it’s almost hilariously funny that there’s this heady tension between them despite the fact they’ve barely even talked. their interactions are limited to snarky rejoinders surrounded by others from the band.

 

zayn picks up the melody when louis hits the chorus, her smokey voice is perfectly controlled, a pang of envy hitting louis square in the chest. despite knowing there’s a reason why they have a lead singer, the rest of them harmonising unless there’s a specific verse on a specific song that fits their individual vocal range, louis still feels that feeling in her chest that makes her uncomfortable when the undeniably clarity of zayn’s voice washes over her.

 

without breaking they slide into an original number, louis’ fingers sliding along the frets, plucking at the strings. they’ve just hit the second chorus, their vocals harmonising in a way that makes louis’ head swim, her heart jackhammering in her chest, sweat dripping down the curve of her back when she hears the sharp intake of breath. through the curtain of hair that’s fallen over her face, louis can see the smile that’s practically split gemma’s face in half. beside her nick seems to be stunned. her mouth is half open, brown eyes wide as she gapes at them. louis’ almost certain that she’s looking directly at her but she needs to concentrate on the bass solo that's coming up so lifting her head properly to smirk in her direction isn’t something that louis can do right now.

 

louis’ only ever seen herself playing once on a grainy video from a gig they did up north once that had made it's way on to youtube so she has no idea what she actually looks like when she plays but she can feel herself loosen up. her shoulders sway, one hip thrusting out against the back of her bass guitar as her foot taps against the floor in time to the beat of harry’s drums. she pulls the deep sound from her strings, her head bouncing, hair falling into her face and sticking to her skin as perspiration beads on her forehead.

 

zayn calls a short break after they finish the song and louis knows she’s popping outside for a smoke despite the pact they made; zayn was going to quit smoking and louis was going to quit sleeping with random people just to feel something. gemma offers to make them all a cuppa so nick ends up slowly making her way over to where louis is tuning her bass. the boys making quick exits, either to use the bathroom or make quick calls, inadvertently leaving the two girls alone for the first time.

 

“you guys are actually really good,” nick says slowly, her voice catching in a way that louis' never heard before.

 

louis looks up in time just to see her duck her head, nick’s messy bun bouncing on top of her head. biting back a smile, louis feels her own cheeks warm. “surprising, innit?”

 

nick’s eyes go wide as she looks up, her head shaking, a deep frown etched into her forehead. “no! no. absolutely not.”

 

louis raises her eyebrows as if calling bullshit and nick shakes her head vehemently. ducking her head, louis feels a smile turn up the corners of her lips and peeks up at nick through her eyelashes.

 

“you guys usually just do covers, y’know?” nick points out, her hands raised. louis eyes the long fingers and bites down so hard on her bottom lip that she almost misses it when nick adds, "that original one, it's amazing in comparison." 

 

louis nods, her fingers nervously plucking out the bass line from eric clapton’s _cocaine_ to distract herself from nick’s proximity and her big brown eyes. nick’s eyes drop to watch her fingers and louis’ half tempted to make a lewd comment about what else her fingers can do. 

 

harry and niall appear from nowhere, niall shouting about something while harry laughs and just like that the moment between them is broken. as if on cue, gemma returns with a tray of mugs and gestures for nick to hurry, citing a very important lunch date but promising to be there later that evening. 

 

nick smiles and waves, her eyes flicking up to meet louis’, an expression that louis can’t read clouding her face before she disappears out the door. breathing a frustrated sigh, louis turns on her heel, glances at niall before the two of them start up _cannonball_ by the breeders and for a brief moment louis’ mind is on the punchy bass line and not nick. they make it through another two hours of practicing their own songs and covers before narrowing down a set list and breaking for a late lunch. there’s no point in going home so they end up in harry’s living room playing video games and pissing around until they decide it’s probably a good time to brave the trains and get to the venue.

 

they play their forty-minute set and they sound amazing tonight. despite the arguments earlier they end with a cover of the beatles’ _come together_. louis pushed for them to add it to the show simply because she’d finally mastered the fingering for it and as she sings the backing vocals into the mic she feels like she’s riding high on life. her body’s electric and through the dozen or so people she see’s nick at the back of the room, her long body propped up against the wall, clad from head to toe in varying shades of black. she's let her hair down and it's kinked slightly from where it had been tied up. she's momentarily lost at the sight of the other girl before zayn pitches her voice half a note too high to get louis' attention.

 

her veins are still thrumming with the thick bass as they leave the makeshift stage and louis’ half tempted to go over and push nick into the wall before snogging the bright red lipstick off nick’s lips. she knows the others won’t let her live it down so she disappears into the small crowd on the dance floor. she’s dancing up against someone, a nameless, faceless person, desperate to rid her body of the excess energy and tension. it’s terrifying how on edge her body is, alight and desperate for release. the boys are at the bar, hands wrapped around overpriced bottles of beer, undoubtably zayn is upstairs smoking, her phone tucked between her shoulder and cheek. 

 

louis’ tempted to look for nick but the idea is overwhelming enough that louis can’t even bear the thought of the follow through lest she face rejection.

 

hands land on her hips, pulling her into a body that’s soft and lightly perfumed. louis feels the swell of breasts against her back and sighs softly. she can handle this. there’s nothing more that would’ve ruined the mood than fighting off a handsy boy at this point. relaxing into the body behind her, louis closes her eyes and moves her hips in lazy circles, her hands overlapping the ones that have now encircled her slight waist.

 

“you should’ve seen yourself up there.”

 

the voice is soft in her ear and louis’ eyes snap open because she _knows_ that voice. tilting her head back against the shoulder behind her, louis looks up into nick’s eyes and licks her lips unconsciously; she feels nick’s answering groan more than she hears it. turning her body under the tight grip of nick’s hands, louis slides her hand around the back of nick’s neck and tugs her head down until their lips are scant inches apart.

 

“tell me you want this,” louis breathes, unsure for a moment whether or not she's missed the signs or if nick can hear her over the music.

 

nick must hear her, though, because her lips land on louis’ seconds later. she’s fully aware that everyone’ll know she’s been snogging nick grimshaw on the dance floor before the night is through but she can't really find it in herto care. all louis cares about is nick’s hand that’s on her thigh, her fingertips that are skirting the dangerously short cut of louis’ dress and the insistent press of lips against her own. gasping into nick’s mouth, louis makes the snap decision that they need to get out of there, she wants her, desperately, and she’s not fucking her in the dirty loos.

 

“tell me you don’t live far,” louis pleads against nick’s lips, the idea of trying to navigate their way to south east london this aroused momentarily terrifying. she feels nick smile in response, her hand tightening against louis’ waist.

 

there’s a moment of silence before louis slips out of nick’s embrace and skitters off towards niall. quickly she begs the boy to take her bass home, promising to buy him lunch, or dinner dependant on the night’s outcome, tomorrow. her cheeks are bright pink at niall’s lascivious comments and she gathers her jacket into her arms before meeting nick upstairs. nick’s chatting to zayn, the two of them sharing a cigarette amiably when louis practically falls through the front door.

 

“thought we could catch a cab,” nick says, blatantly eying louis as she comes closer. louis’ face must fall as she mentally calculates how much she certainly can’t afford cab fare and nick smiles kindly. “i live about fifteen minutes away this time of night, i’ll pay.”

 

louis watches her as nick stuffs her hands in the front pockets of her jeans. there’s almost a coyness to the action but all louis can see is how sinfully long her legs are in the dark denim and she feels warm and tingly all over imagining those legs thrown over her shoulders. shivering at the thought, louis wraps her jacket tighter around her, smiling tightly at zayn who looks like she wants to say something. 

 

“sounds like you’ve got it all thought out,” louis says quickly. as if on cue, the cab pulls up to the curb and louis smiles brightly. waving at zayn over her shoulder before taking nick’s hand in hers.

 

once they’re in the cab there’s a moment of silence. nick gives the cab driver her address and the radio that’s tuned into magic filters into the back and louis feels her cheeks heat as she recognises foreigner’s _waiting for a girl like you_. louis bites her lips together to stifle a laugh at the song and pent up frustration when she feels the long line of nick’s body press against her side. turning her head to meet nick’s eyes she feels want flood her body. she’s determined not to start anything in the cab because there’s nothing worse than the interruption of having to pay and then search for keys but she also really, really wants to kiss nick again.

 

erma franklin softly croons _(take a little piece) of my heart_ to them and louis sort of melts against nick. their fingers tangle slightly at the tips before nick slips her fingers up louis’ palm and over the inside of her wrist. they manage a few more miles on lingering looks and a few more tragically sad song changes before they pull up outside nick’s. louis manages to slide out of the cab without revealing anything as nick pays and climbs out after her. her arm is surprisingly warm as it loops around louis’ waist under her jacket. she shivers again but this time louis blames it on suspense.

 

the soft snick of nick’s lock is what seems to set things in motion. nick urges louis inside with a gentle hand at the small of her back; before the door is even closed behind them, nick has louis crowded up against the wall. her lips are insistent at the underside of louis’ chin and in return, louis has one hand tangled in nick’s hair, the other rucking up the blouse beneath her jacket.

 

nick’s skin is hot to the touch and her lips dip lower, fleetingly touching at louis’ collarbone before sliding lower until they’re at the swell of her right breast. sighing softly, louis’ hips tilt forward before she remembers herself and forces them back against the wall, nick’s hand slipping to grip her hip tightly. nick presses herself tighter against louis’ body, the soft swell of her breasts against louis’ own sends a heady warmth through louis’ body before nick dips in to claim her lips. mewling softly, louis grips nick tighter, pressing her chest against nick’

 

“shh, poppet,” nick coos. she presses her forehead against louis’ neck, licking small, kittenish stripes against the fevered skin. “tell me what you want.”

 

louis doesn’t even have to think. a broken, “you,” falls from her lips and she groans when nick chuckles softly. the backs of nick’s long fingers skim the hem of her dress, the tips of her fingers skirting across the top of louis’ thighs. “your mouth, please,” louis says, all breath.

 

nick kisses her hard, mostly teeth as she licks into louis’ mouth. nick’s fingers are pressed hard into the hips, slipping up to clutch at her waist before wrapping around her ribs. louis sucks in a desperate breath when nick pulls back, the pupils of her eyes blown wide so that there’s barely any of that warm chocolatey brown left. lifting her hand to cup nick’s cheek, louis makes a soft sound that’s heavy with unadulterated want.

 

nick’s hand slips up and under louis’ dress, her fingertips teasing along the crease where thigh meets hip. louis doesn’t mean for her hips to cant forwards, nick’s fingers slipping along the damp material of louis’ knickers but it happens and she can’t be sorry for it. nick’s guttural moan goes straight to louis’ crotch, her head dropping down to hide her face against nick’s shoulder. “christ, you’re so wet already,” nick breathes in her ear.

 

nick’s slips a finger under the elastic at the leg, a surprised intake of breath falling from her lips before they crash against louis’. she kisses louis surprisingly softly, just the gentle slide of lips against lips before pressing her forehead to louis’. “we’re not doing this in a hallway,” she says, her voice whiskey-rough. “upstairs to my bed,” nick’s hand lightly swats at louis’ hip, urging her from the wall towards the stairs. “and take off that damned dress before i rip it from your pretty little body.”

 

louis lets out a surprised laugh that catches in the back of her throat. nick laughs from behind her, a throaty sound that pushes at somewhere deep inside of louis.

 

toeing off her shoes, louis has no idea where she’s going but instinct tells her that once she’s at the top of the stairs, nick will lead the way. of course nick seems to have other ideas and louis let’s out a surprised screech when nick’s teeth nip at her arse, nick’s face pushed tight against the clothed flesh for a moment. “i’ve wanted to do that for months,” nick whispers, her voice is deeper and raspier than louis’ ever heard it and it goes straight to her cunt.

 

nick catches louis around the waist, dragging her up the stairs with a breathless bubble of laughter. at the top of the stairs, nick catches louis’ lips with hers until louis’ hip crashes into the sharp corner of the wall, a surprised gasp allowing nick to slip her tongue into louis’ mouth. louis allows nick to walk her backwards, her fingers scrabbling along nick’s shoulders so that she can push the jacket from her arms. her fingers drop to the top button of nick’s jeans when nick pulls her lips away from louis’ without warning.

 

“you first.” nick’s tone brooks no contest and louis reaches down to grasp the hem of her dress, pulling it up and over her head so that she’s now standing in front of nick in just her mismatched underwear.

 

she hears the sharp whoosh of nick’s surprised breath and louis grins around her own awkwardness. stepping forward, louis grasps the top button of nick’s jeans again, popping it from it’s fastening before tugging down on the zipper, pushing the denim over the slight swell of nick’s hips, arse and thighs. 

 

louis’ mouth feels both bone dry and dripping wet at the same time. she knew nick had a great set of legs but watching her toe off her shoes and step out of the black denim has her mesmerised. tangling her fingers in the hem of nick’s blouse so she can pull it up and over her head. nick’s long hair goes everywhere, catching on her bottom lip when it settles around her. pushing the hair off of her shoulders, louis allows herself to eye nick’s body, licking her lips at the pleasing sight. nick was just as she’d always imagined her. she’s small; her waist is tiny and she’s got legs that go on for days but she’s soft at the same time. touching a hand to nick’s waist, louis leans up and presses her lips to nick’s.

 

for a moment they just snog, nick’s hand coming up to cup the back of louis’ head, her other hand slipping down to grope at louis’ arse. moaning into nick’s mouth, louis presses herself tighter, her fingers making short work of the clasp of nick’s bra. 

 

breaking the kiss, louis slips down to take nick’s left nipple into her mouth. grinning when she makes a sharp sound, her hands grasping louis closer. outright laughing against the swell of nick’s breast, louis looks up and smirks. “who’d’ve thunk it. the great nichola grimshaw comes undone just by having her nips sucked.” palming nick’s breast, louis leans in to nip at the long line of nick’s neck. “what’re you gonna be like when you’re on my fingers?”

 

louis hears nick swear under her breath before nick forcibly pulls away and just stares at louis, her chest heaving as she fights for breath. 

 

nick reaches out, her long fingers wrapping around louis’ wrist. nick tugs, spinning louis until the backs of her knees are pressed against the bed. nick presses her hand against the centre of louis' chest and louis supposes that she must feel the hammering of louis' heart when nick’s eyes go wide. lowering herself onto the bed, louis allows nick to guide her backwards until she’s sprawled against the coverlet. 

 

nick straddles louis hips, her head ducking down to press a soft kiss to the corner of louis’ mouth as she gathers her hair in hand. louis smiles into the kiss, her hands grasping at nick’s hips. she’s terribly aware that a thin layer of cotton is all that separates them and that thought alone is intoxicating. louis’ lips search out nick’s, tugging lightly on her bottom lip with her teeth as nick’s hands slowly make their way down to cup her breasts before slipping lower to splay against her ribs.

 

nick grins, it’s an almost feral quirk of her lips, her brown eyes reduced to slits as she slithers down to settle on louis’ thighs. louis watches, her eyes sliding closed when nick’s nips and sucks at her tit, the older girl’s fingers scrabbling underneath louis to pull at the clasp. nick’s hands replace the flimsy material that had made up her bra, her long fingers and large palms gently massaging the flesh before nick’s lips take in her right nipple. sighing softly and squirming under the assault, louis bucks up when nick switches to her other nipple. louis can feel nick rolling her nipple between her fingers as she sucks and laves, a long, soft moan falling from her lips.

 

it’s slow and nick’s thorough before her lips slide down, sharp teeth nipping at the underside of louis’ breasts. she feels electric already, her hips moving in small circles as nick leaves wet, opened mouth kisses that trail down her stomach and ribs. louis eyes nick, watching the older girl as she rocks back, kneeling between louis’ now widespread thighs. 

 

the backs of nick’s fingers drag against louis’ knickers and they both suck in a deep breath. louis knows she’s wet and now nick knows too. 

 

nick makes a soft sound that’s somewhere between a gasp and growl, “lift up,” she demands, her fingers curled into the flimsy underwear as she tugs it down louis’ legs. 

 

“god,” nick’s voice is tight and high. louis lifts her head, her breath coming fast as she stares down at nick, takes in her slightly glazed brown eyes that are fixated between her legs. choking back a groan of frustration, louis lifts her hips, feeling her cunt tighten out of anticipation when nick’s eyes flutter closed. 

 

“please,” louis whispers, the word catching in her throat. dropping her head back against the bed, louis lifts her hips again.

 

nick’s hand wraps around her calf, her lips moving up the inside of her thigh, sucking lightly at the tender flesh before moving higher and higher. louis hears nick sigh and lifts her head. she can see that nick’s now settled on her knees, her face inches from louis’ cunt. she watches as nick slowly moves in, dropping her head back just as nick’s tongue laps at her centre.

 

slapping a hand over her own mouth, louis moans against her palm. she screws her eyes shut as she gets used to the gentle licks and firmer strokes of nick’s tongue. lifting her hips as if to ask for more, she’s surprised when nick just wraps her hands around the tops of louis’ thighs, holding on as louis slowly fucks her face. nick’s fingertips gently massage her thighs, urging and encouraging her as nick’s wicked tongue works her pussy. louis chokes back a sharp cry when nick’s tongue flicks at her clit, biting into the side of her hand.

 

louis can’t help but work her hips against nick’s mouth, her hands dropping to her sides before groping for nick’s hair. holding nick’s mouth and tongue against her, louis can hear herself. she can hear the breathy moans and sharp sighs, the stuttered, “close, so close,” when nick’s lips and tongue work at her clit. one of nick’s arms tightens around her thigh, the other shifts up to roll a nipple between seemingly expert fingers. “oh god,” louis cries, her hand forcing nick’s face tighter against her.

 

it’s hard to pinpoint where it starts and where it ends but louis’ thighs are tight around nick’s head as she shudders through her orgasm, nick’s tongue still working against louis. it’s been a while since anyone’s been so attentive and when she feels the fingers slide into her, louis let’s out a sharp cry, bucking her hips into it. her whole body rolls, spine arching off of the bed as nick works her fingers into louis, nick’s tongue flicking and lapping at her clit. nick’s hands fall to louis’ hips, pulling louis down and onto nick’s tongue and fingers.

 

pushing her face to the side and into a pillow, louis whimpers as a second orgasm rushes over her. her legs feel like jelly as she pushes at nick’s head, whining at the overstimulation until nick lifts her heads, a smug smile on her lips as she pushes herself up the length of louis’ body. 

 

nick kisses louis gently, the taste of louis still on her lips and tongue as the older girl strokes louis’ sides. whispering nonsensical words and soft sounds until louis comes back to the here and now.

 

“knew there was a better use for that mouth,” louis says softly, her eyebrows waggling up at nick who looks scandalised.

 

“says the biggest loudmouth i’ve ever met.”

 

laughing against nick’s cheek, louis’ lips seek out nick's, her teeth lightly pulling at nick’s top lip. shifting her hand to nick’s hip, louis deepens the kiss before dipping her fingers into the top of nick’s underwear. sliding them lower until nick wrenches her lips from louis’. 

 

“straight for the prize then? no preamble?”

 

snorting against the tendon at nick’s throat, louis works herself lower, lifting her head to nuzzle one of nick’s breasts. “tell me what you like, then.”

 

louis hears the frustrated sound bubble from nick’s throat, feels her hot and wet against louis’ thigh. gathering nick’s hair into one hand, louis pushes her upper body up so that her lips are next to nick’s ears. “do you want my fingers,” louis asks, punctuating the question by dragging the backs of her fingers across the underside of nick’s breast. “or do you want my mouth?”

 

pressing an open mouthed kiss to nick’s shoulder, louis reaches her hand around to knead nick’s arse. 

 

“keep away from my ears,” nick says, shuddering, her hips moving against louis’ thigh. “hate having them touched.”

 

smiling against the sweet-salty skin of nick’s collarbone, louis uses her ankle and hands to switch their position so that she’s now straddled nick’s across nick’s belly. ignoring nick’s squark of dismay at being manhandled. "didn't answer my question," louis murmurs.

 

leaning down to take one of nick’s hardened nipples between her lips, louis chuckles and it sounds proper filthy to her own ears. reaching behind her, louis slips her hand into nick’s knickers, moaning when she finally touches her. touching the pad of her thumb to nick’s clit, louis sucks harder at the nipple, nipping it lightly with her teeth, beyond pleased when nick jerks against her hand. she loves having nick in her mouth but all she wants to do is kiss nick, so she does. 

 

peppering a line of soft, wet kisses from nick’s chest, up her throat and to her lips, louis kisses her hard and bruising. sliding her fingers into nick, louis swallows the breathy cries from nick and works her thumb over nick’s clit until she develops a rhythm. nick moves against her, her slim hips snapping up with enough force that louis’ momentarily worried she’s going to lose her precarious position astride nick’s body. 

 

nick complains against her lips, protesting the restrictions of the underwear and begging louis to move faster, harder, just, _more, please god, more_. louis begins to curse the angle when her hand starts to ache but nick’s growing tighter and tighter and she knows without knowing that it’s going to happen so she uses her tongue to fuck into nick’s mouth while her fingers mimic the action. when it does happen, nick’s mouth goes slack against louis’ until they’re just breathing in the hot air as nick gasps and mewls, her fingers pressing into louis’ hips with unbelievable pressure. silently louis hopes she leaves marks, a small souvenir.

 

nick knocks her hand away when louis pumps her fingers experimentally, testing whether or not nick can go again.

 

“mm, mm,” nick hisses, her forehead wrinkling. “too much.”

 

dropping her head to the crook where nick’s shoulder meets her neck, louis lightly sucks at the skin until nick wraps an arm around louis’ waist and drags her into her side. 

 

“you’re gonna leave a mark. horrid wench.” 

 

louis would be offended but she can hear the smile in nick’s voice and when she raises her head she can see the violent purpled mark against the tendon of nick’s throat. smiling to herself, louis hums. she’s never been one for snuggling after sex but nick is unbelievably warm and her arm is heavy across her waist. wriggling so that she’s on her back, louis huffs out an exhausted breath and drops a heavy, curled hand onto nick’s stomach.

 

“you okay?” louis asks, moving the backs of her fingers lightly against the soft skin of nick’s stomach.

 

nick makes a soft, “mm hmm,” sound before turning on to her side and curling around louis’ body. and if that doesn’t just take the cake louis doesn’t know what does. months of skirting around each other, coy glances and flippant comments and nick grimshaw’s a bleeding cuddler.

 

“so,” nick says and louis recognises the guardedness in her tone. raising her eyebrows with the barest hint of a smile on her lips, louis counters with a, “so?” of her own.

 

breathing a sigh of relief when nick rolls her eyes, louis nuzzles her nose into nick’s shoulder. 

 

“are you staying?”

 

louis wants to play it cool but there’s also the underlying concern that this is nick’s way of gently kicking her out, by making it seem like she’s the one who wants to leave. 

 

“i’ll make you bacon and toast in the morning if you stay,” nick adds around a yawn, as if it’ll sweeten the deal and louis can’t help but drop her chin toward her chest to hide a smile. “and i’ll go down on you again.”

 

laughing at that, louis lifts her head and presses a kiss to the corner of nick’s mouth. “sounds like a fair trade but i’m not sleeping where i am.” nick looks confused so louis rolls her eyes and takes pity on her. “i’m not sleeping in the wet spot.”

 

nick seems to choke on her laughter and louis feels her cheeks flush before nick surges in and kisses her hard, pulling back to whisper, “cheeky,” before kissing her again.

 

louis slips her hand down nick’s stomach, whining when nick catches it and tuts softly. “we’re in no hurry,” nick says against louis’ lips and she feels her stomach swoop dramatically. gently cupping nick’s cheek with her hand, louis slowly sweeps her tongue along nick’s bottom lip but the older girl does nothing to deepen the kiss or hurry her along.

 

“patience, young one.” nick groans, leaning up so that she’s looming over louis. louis’ utterly shameless as she takes in nick’s naked body in all it’s dishevelled glory; she’s stunning. “now that i’ve got you in my bed and you’re not going anywhere anytime soon, we’re going to take our time.”

 

louis’ almost certain that her heart skips a beat at that and she pulls nick in by the scruff of her neck so that she can kiss her again.


End file.
